Rey Mysterio
WWE Superstars |height = 5 ft. 7 in. |weight = 176 lbs. |from = San Diego, California |signature = 619 / West Coast Pop |first = WWE Wrestlemania XIX (2003) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Rey Mysterio is a masked WWE Superstar that is an awe-inspiring luchador who has raised the bar in high-flying offense. He is a selectable character in WWE All Stars, classed as a high-flying Acrobat. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Eddie Guerrero for the distinction of Greatest High Flyer. Among the Path of Champions, he is an opponent in two different paths. First in Path of Champions Superstars, Mysterio and CM Punk compete in the fifth of ten matches in a Triple Threat Elimination match. In Path of Champions Tag Team, Mysterio joins forces with Eddie Guerrero in the opening match of the mode. Biography :Exploding onto the WWE scene in the mid 1990s, the colorfully masked 'Rey Mysterio' quickly redefined the way the game was played in the ring. From his awe-inspiring West Coast Pop to his trademark 619, Mysterio is on the cutting edge of wrestling excellence. The definitive high-flying Superstar, Mysterio, despite his size, is an innovative underdog that fans of all ages have grown to respect and love. :''Rey's impressive championship resume ranks up there with the all-time greats. His World Heavyweight Championship reigns have complimented eight Cruiserweight Championships, four WWE Tag Team Championships and one Royal Rumble win thus far. :''Despite an obvious size disadvantage, Mysterio has boldly taken on all comers over the years, including the late WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero, Triple H, Kane, Big Show, Randy Orton, Mark Henry, The Great Khali, Finlay, Chavo Guerrero and Chris Jericho. Achievements and trophies Among the achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, winning a Handicap match using Rey Mysterio against a team of WWE's greatest big men, Andre the Giant and Big Show, will earn the 'Booyaka Booyaka' hidden achievement. On paper, not only is it a 2-on-1 disadvantage, but Mysterio is outweighed 175 to the giants' combined weight of 985 pounds. Unlocking this achievement contributes 10 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Ultimate Warrior and Rey Mysterio standoff.jpg|Ultimate Warrior and Rey Mysterio face-off in the WWE All Stars demo. Ultimate Warrior gorilla presses Rey Mysterio.jpg|Ultimate Warrior gorilla presses Rey Mysterio. Ultimate Warrior tosses Rey Mysterio.jpg|Ultimate Warrior tosses Rey Mysterio. Rey Mysterio leaps off the chest of Ultimate Warrior.jpg|Rey Mysterio leaps off the chest of Ultimate Warrior. Rey Mysterio frog splashes Bret Hart.jpg|Rey Mysterio frog splashes Bret Hart. Videos WWE All Stars Mysterio vs. the Macho Man|Versus Macho Man. External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/rey-mysterio ''WWE All Stars - Rey Mysterio bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Acrobatics Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:Starter Characters